


Legendary

by svala



Category: Bull (TV 2016)
Genre: Action, Drama, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Team, Video, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 14:47:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11292870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svala/pseuds/svala
Summary: What the TAC team`s doing, that for sure is legendary





	Legendary

This is a Team video for the TV show "Bull"

The song I used is "Legendary" by Welshly Arms

What the TAC team`s doing, that for sure is legendary

[Bull_Legendary_01.17](https://vimeo.com/222958270) from [Kahesha@Vimeo](https://vimeo.com/user24065617) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
